Freaks on the Road
by Sardonic
Summary: Lindsay plays Truth or Dare and Kim decides to play matchmaker. Daniel and Nick head down to New Mexico, meet the girls, some Deadheads and a lot of peyote. Lots of romance and humor.
1. Default Chapter

Inspired by the DVD collection, I decided to try a fanfiction, mixing up a bit of the couples and showing the freaks on the road. If anyone likes it, I'll do more. If not, enjoy it!  
  
Till The Morning Comes  
  
"Hey, I love the Dead as much as everyone, but I'm not doing it," Lindsay insisted.  
  
"Oh come on," Kim pleaded, trying desperately to keep from laughing,"Everyone around here has done it at least once. It won't kill you."  
  
"No, Kim. There are certain things I will not do. I have some ethics you know."  
  
"You are blowing this way out of proportion, my friend."  
  
"This is serious," Lindsay insisted,"Some things have to keep in place."  
  
"It's a shirt."  
  
"It's a tye dye shirt."  
  
"It's clean. The next laundromat is two towns away, at least."  
  
"Kim", Lindsay,"A woman has to draw the line sometime."  
  
"Suit yourself, Lindsay, but I've got to warn you," Kim admonished," you reek of patchouli.  
  
Lindsay looked up at her friend simultaneously horrified and about to burst into laughter.  
  
CUE THE THEME SONG  
  
"Jesus, Andy," Kim called out from the back of the van,"where the hell are we anyway?"  
  
"Couple of miles outside of Taos. We'll make great time for the show tonight."  
  
She took a look around but all she could see were long stretches of pulsating sand and cacti trees, popping here and there along the side of the highway, seemingly greeting drivers as their cars whirled by. It was very early in the morning and she had barely slept. For three days now, she'd been trying to tell Lindsay something she wasn't going to be thrilled to learn.  
  
"Linds?"  
  
Kim looked down to see Lindsay still fast asleep, curled. Well, she was a coward. She wasn't going to tell Lindsay what she had done so the hell with it. Let it be a surprise that she'd reveal while her friend lay sleeping.  
  
"I know you're asleep and can't hear me, but I had to get this out. There's nothing I can say to thank you for bringing me along this summer. Who would have thought it - you and me on the road for almost two months now. These have been the happiest days, Linds, with the best memories. Okay, that was the easy part. Here comes the hard. I heard you the other night when you were playing Truth or Dare with Andy and those guys from Fresno. I heard, well that stuff. About Nick."  
  
A week ago, Andy met up with some fellow Deadheads - jewelry makers of some kind - who were nice enough to share some barbecue with them. Dessert was served up courtesy of Jack Daniels and the group became very drunk. Lindsay didn't have half what the others had drunk, but she was still very tipsy. The girls sat next to each other as the game started up. When Lindsay's turn came up, Kim was half asleep on the ground and was barely able to make out snippets of the conversation.  
  
"Of all the guys you know, which one would you pick to be with you right now."  
  
Lindsay had drunkenly laughed and answered,"That's easy. Nick. Nick would love to be out here, drinking the night away looking at the stars. It'd be like LaserDome again. God I wish he had made a move that night or-"  
  
"Damn, sounds like you really like him," one of the guys had said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's too late," she snorted, trying to make like it was no big deal. Kim wasn't fooled.  
  
"We were together for a little bit, but he just really freaked out when we boyfriend and girlfriend. It was like, too much for him, you know."  
  
"Some guys get like that," the other guy replied.  
  
"But I don't get it! We broke up, right? We're friends, right and that should be it. But then I see him dancing with my parents. I see him show up at the academic decathalon-"  
  
"Whoa, the what?"  
  
"Don't ask. I just really wish another chance, a better chance. Or something."  
  
"Well, we can't give you that but how 'bout another Jack and Coke."  
  
Kim opened her eyes and saw the sad resignation on Lindsay's face as she reached for the drink. "Yeah. That'll do."  
  
"So I really hope you'll forgive me, Lindsay. And I really hope this works out."  
  
Kim leaned closer to Andy and whispered,"Remember, it's on Rancho Drive near the bus stop. It's called The Desert Stop...or Desert Diner."  
  
"Yeah, I got it," he replied. Their other friend - Andy's girlfriend Samm, was asleep on the passenger side. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Yeah," Kim agreed, "Me too."  
  
"Lindsay! Wake up."  
  
"What, what. I'm up," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes,"We're there already?"  
  
"Andy was driving."  
  
"God, I'm glad I was asleep then."  
  
"Come on, let's get breakfast."  
  
"Since when are you flush?" Lindsay questioned.  
  
"I am just full of surprises. But get up already. I'm starving!"  
  
"Alright, let me just grab my jacket."  
  
As the two girls walked out Andy turned to Sam and laughed,"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yep," Samm replied, nodding her head,"Things are gonna get very interesting."  
  
Lindsay and Kim were both faced with the unexpected as they walked into the Desert Stop Cafe  
  
"Nick?"   
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Kim? What the hell?" Daniel said angrily  
  
"Hey, Lindsay," Nick said shyly.  
  
"Nick, what the hell?" Kim said, punching him in the arm,"You brought Daniel?"  
  
"He didn't 'bring' me," Daniel interjected,"Nick borrowed gas money from me to get here. A lot of gas money. I'm just protecting my investment."  
  
Lindsay glared at Kim,"You! You told him where we were. How could you?"  
  
"Lindsay, calm down-"  
  
"Well, who else did you tell? Did you call Mr. Rosso? Is the mathlete posse waiting in an alley too?"  
  
"No way. I only called Nick and you see. He didn't even tell Daniel where he was going or who he was meeting. If I told anyone else, wouldn't there be somebody else here?"  
  
All four stood in the entryway in the most uncomfortable silence imaginable.  
  
"Well, we might as well eat?" Kim finally said  
  
"Eat?" Lindsay said disgustedly.  
  
"We're in a restaurant," Nick added,"stranger things have happened.  
  
Daniel just shrugged his shoulders glancing at Kim and staring at Lindsay. Slowly, they made their way over to a booth, sat down and picked up their menus. 


	2. Chapter 2

That breakfast had been the most excruciating meal Lindsay had ever had. The conversation was very guarded. It would have probably gone better if Nick had not added this little gem:  
  
"Your parents have been asking us if we know where you are. What do you want us to say?"  
  
Lindsay's face practically fell onto the table,"I don't know-"  
  
"Lindsay," Daniel interjected suddenly,"Can I see you outside for a minute."  
  
She began to get up at the same time Nick did. "Alone." Daniel added, persuading Nick it might be best to let his friend have his way this time.  
  
They walked out the door and stood in front of the diner. Daniel was angrier than she could ever recall seeing him.  
  
"Dammit, Lindsay, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Look, Daniel, I know you're angry at Kim for just running off-"  
  
"Kim? You think I'm mad at Kim? She and I are over. I knew that two months ago. I accepted that two months ago. You think I came all the way down here to confront Kim? I came with Nick because I suspected he was meeting up with you."  
  
"Daniel, I-"  
  
"Do you have any idea what hell your brother's been through? He's worried sick about you! Your parents, Jesus, let me not even start on them."  
  
"How do you know what's going on with Sam and my parents?"  
  
"Because I've been going to your house to check up on them," he half-truthed,"God, being here with you like this is breaking my promise to them-"  
  
"What promise?"  
  
He shook his head and answered quietly,"That if I found out where you were, I'd tell them immediately. Lindsay, they're really hurting."  
  
"I know," she replied,"I was planning on going home after Sedona anyway."  
  
"Is that here?"  
  
"No, it's in Arizona. It's the next series of shows."  
  
The 102 degree weather was beginning to make him sweat. "Can we walk for a minute? I'm melting over here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Daniel pointed over to a small, shaded plaza about three blocks away. "That looks like it'll do."  
  
"Yeah," Lindsay agreed as Daniel took her hand. Stunned, she immediately looked up at him. He just smiled back.  
  
"Just in case you try to get away."  
  
"So what's going on with you two anyway?" Nick asked.  
  
"It's like I said on the phone," Kim replied patiently,"we're just hanging around, watching the shows and meeting people.  
  
"Lindsay's a Deadhead?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"Lindsay doesn't label herself, Nick. You should know that by now."  
  
"I just don't know what I'm supposed to-"  
  
Just then, Andy walked into the diner and right to Kim's table and announced,"Kim, man. Major, major score. Tonight's gonna be awesome."  
  
"What? Spill it already!"  
  
"Kim, who is this guy?" Nick asked curiously.  
  
"Andy, Nick. Nick, Andy. Lindsay and I are traveling along with Andy and his girl, Samm."  
  
"No, kidding."  
  
"No, man and tonight is gonna rock. Samm met up with these Deadheads we met in Portland last summer and they hooked us up."  
  
"Pot?" Nick said expectantly.  
  
"Better. Peyote and 'shrooms, man. They bring out the music, the experience and take you to a whole 'nother place."  
  
"Really? I should try that."  
  
"Well, you comin' tonight?"  
  
Nick shrugged as Kim shook her head and laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Lindsay could hardly believe what she was hearing, "So you get together, how often?"  
  
"Once a week," he said sheepishly.  
  
"I never figured you as a Dungeons and Dragons fan," she said,"but you really like it, don't you?"  
  
"Those guys are cool and I'm good, Lindsay," Daniel replied looking at the ground. "It's different, you know, to be good at something. It's not math, I know, but it's a start."  
  
"Daniel," she said honestly,"I think it's great. Really."  
  
"Yeah? I haven't told anyone else." He looked up at her. "Only you."  
  
They locked eyes until Lindsay smiled and looked away. The heat was getting to her and she took off her jacket. She'd forgotten that she was wearing a skimpy halter underneath sans bra.  
  
Daniel watched her carefully. Lindsay looked great. Hell, she always looked great but something was different about her. She seemed really happy, but that damn top she was wearing was making it hard for him to think straight. Quickly, he looked away. His mind was totally in the gutter.  
  
"Daniel, were you checking me out?"  
  
"Get over yourself," he replied, trying to joke around.  
  
"You were!" she teased.  
  
"You look good, Lindsay," he said nonchalantly,"damn good."  
  
She laughed and shoved his shoulder a bit when she felt him catch hold of her hand. He held it gently and with his other hand he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, I really am, but people miss you a lot. I miss you."  
  
As he said it, Daniel realized it was the absolute truth. He loved having Lindsay around to talk to and joke around with. Their faces started to draw closer until he stopped and began to turn away.  
  
Lindsay's hand on his cheek stopped that. She drew her face to his and kissed him gently and in a moment she broke it off. That brief touch of her lips to his left him wanting more. He didn't know what to do.  
  
She stood up and he did as well. They started to walk back towards the diner.  
  
"So you coming to the show tonight?" she said, looking away from him.  
  
"Might as well, right? I'm here and all."  
  
"It's gonna be a blast."  
  
"Will there be booze?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Then it will be a blast for me. Are we gonna keep pretending or keep making small talk."  
  
"Daniel, I don't know what to say. I just felt like....wanted to kiss you."  
  
"Do you love Nick?'  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a simple question."  
  
"Do you love Kim?"  
  
"I drove for days without stopping, barely had a meal because I was in such a rush to get down here and nearly melted my tires in the desert. And Kim and I are over and happy to be friends. I love somebody alright."  
  
Lindsay couldn't think of a word to say. He shook his head and started to walk back to the diner. She watched him silently for a few seconds before following him. 


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone's who has been reading this story is enjoying it. There's a little _action_ in this part of the story. Happy reading!  
  
Till the morning comes, it'll do you fine.  
Till the morning comes, like a highway sign,  
Showing you the way, leaving no doubt,  
Of the way on in or the way back out.  
  
Sam was enjoying the hell of the hotel room they'd been able to afford, thanks to a small donation by Nick and Daniel. On her portable tape player, the Dead were rocking and in the room the three girls were getting ready for the show. Andy, Nick and Daniel had gotten ready earlier and were out picking up supplies.  
  
"He'd better not bring back Coors," Kim yelled out from the bathroom,"that's all I'm saying."  
  
"Yeah," Sam agreed,"that beer is so weak. Doesn't have a kick.  
  
"Come on, guys," Lindsay laughed,"they're from Detroit. No way are they bringing back that crap. Hey Kim?"  
  
"Are you mad that Daniel's here?"  
  
She sighed into the mirror as she applied her eyeliner. "Not mad exactly. More like surprised. It's the first time we've seen each other since we, well you know."  
  
"Broke up?"  
  
"Right. Tonight I was planning on hooking up with Tim and having my ex around just feels weird."  
  
"Who's Tim?"  
  
"One of those guys from SoCal? Remember? We met them three weeks ago in Oklahoma."  
  
"Have we been there?" Sam asked,"I didn't think we had."  
  
"Well, whatever," Kim replied,"It sure as hell looked like Oklahoma anyway. I need some air and some smokes. Catch you girls later."  
  
Lindsay and Sam shared a look of amusement as Kim grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Sam tied the back of Lindsay's halter top for her as Lindsay quickly applied some lip gloss.  
  
"Lindsay, can I ask you a question?" she inquired,"but don't get mad."  
  
"No promises, but ask away."  
  
"You like that guy, don't you?"

"Till we all fall down, it'll do you fine,  
Don't think about what you left behind  
The way you came or the way you go  
Let your tracks be lost in the dark and snow""Nick and I used to be together, but we're just good friends now, Sam. There's nothing going on."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Nick."  
  
"Oh. Uh, well, uh Daniel," she stammered,"he's like a friend too."  
  
"What's 'like a friend' mean?"  
  
Lindsay couldn't think of a reply so she changed the topic instead. "I think I'm ready. It gets cold in the desert but I'm not sure if it'll be cold enough to take a jacket. Maybe just that sweater."  
  
"Linds," Sam said gently,"no judgment, okay? I think you like him a lot more than you want to admit. And he definitely likes you."  
  
"No, no you're wrong. He's just a friend, that's all. Daniel's just worried about me."  
  
"Okay, Lindsay," Sam replied, not convinced,"if that's what you need to tell yourself. Don't waste any time though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Life's too short to build up regret for what you could have done. To deny feelings and stuff like that. It's either make a move or let others move on."  
  
"Sam, I-"  
  
"No, it's OK," she said cheerily,"don't say anything else. Tonight's gonna be a great show. I think I'll catch up with Kim and get some smokes. See you at La Puerta in an hour, Ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Lindsay replied, her mind racing,"and thanks."  
  
"Sure," Sam said as she walked out the door."  
  
Lindsay grabbed her sweater and tied it around her waist. She took a quick look at her herself in the mirror, fidgeting with her ponytail for a few seconds. Deciding she didn't need to lug her bag around all night, she put some money and the hotel key in her jean pocket and prepared to head out the door.  
  
As she was turning towards the door, the knob turned and Daniel walked in the room. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied,"I was just about to head out."  
  
"Cool," Daniel replied with a nod,"Nick and Andy met up with some people and said they'd see us there."  
  
"Kim and Sam went for smokes and said the same thing."  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence shared between the two of them. Daniel stared at the floor as if his life depended on it. He was afraid of what he'd do if he really looked at Lindsay. The only thing he really wanted to do was the one thing he was stopping himself from doing.  
  
"Daniel," she began to ask.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About what you said earlier-"  
  
"I meant it," he said quietly,"Every word of it. But I'm not a fool, Lindsay."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That I don't expect anything. Look, I know I'm not good enough for you. I've always known that, but still-"  
  
"But still, what?"  
  
"I've missed you, OK? Being with you in any way is good enough for me. Seeing you, talking to you. Small stuff like that keeps me in your life. Not having that was.....killing me."  
  
Lindsay could not keep herself from walking closer to him. "Daniel, I'm sorry for just running off like I did-"  
  
"Don't Lindsay," he slurred, finally meeting her eyes with his own. "You've got to move on. I know it. This is part of that and if it makes you happy, I'm Ok with it."  
  
"I've missed you, too," she admitted,"very much."  
  
He bridged the distance between them, bringing his lips down to her for a passionate kiss. Lindsay could barely breathe as she laced her hands behind his neck and felt his hands on her naked back. All of the pent-up frustration of denying what they felt for each other exploded as she pushed him up against the wall and reciprocated his passion. He turned so that her back was up against the wall and she laced her legs around his thighs.  
  
Daniel began kissing her neck as Lindsay lifted his shirt and removed it.  
  
"Do you have the key?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who has the other one?"  
  
"I do," he raggedly replied,"Do you really want to-"  
  
"Yes, I do," Lindsay breathed, her hands going down his jeans,"but Daniel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have.....anything," she admitted, blushing."  
  
"Don't worry," he said, lustfully smiling," I do."  
  
"Good," she laughed.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," he confessed,"God, I love you so much, Lindsay."  
  
She kissed him as he removed her top, cupping her breasts in his hands as she began removing the belt from his jeans, slowly making their way towards one of the beds...... 


End file.
